Ben 10 - The Gwen Chronociles
by ShadowfireRynn
Summary: Follow the life of Gwendolyn Tennyson between the series and movies. Gwen's personal perspective to only go fourth and and find herself in trouble wile in a different situation than most 10 year old. (Note this follows Gwen from her 10 year old self to her adult self. Time jumping will and can happen.) This does contain some material not suitable for kid such as sex and spanking.
1. Chapter 1

The Gwen Chronociles

By, ShadowfireRynn. (refusing to put real name)

 _Notice: I don't own any rights to the characters used all ideas found in text are original even if using actual devices and features from the series!_

So many of you know my dork, dufus, immature, high-strung arrogant egotistical cousin Ben Tennyson, and his life tale. And yes, most are you are familiar with the help I did and do. But have you wondered what happens with me when I'm not around Ben? In case you haven't guessed my name is Gwen Tennyson. Okay so it's not my full name. I don't like hearing it or going by it if I can help it. But if you must know it's Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson. And the following stories are the truth of events that perspired around me back when Ben first got his stupid watch…..Lucky jerk! What does he get the Onmitrix, and what do I get stuck with? Magic powers that back then I could barely use or tap into. Only now do I know it was far more then what I believed them to be.

So where to begin, I guess I should start after Ben and I got sent into the future where I met my older self and an even worse self-centered ego reddened horrible attitude of a cousin Ben Tennyson, only instead of 10 Aliens he gets 10,000. I mean come on not fair right? So all I will tell you diary is as things happened between episodes. Such as when Grandpa took us to Yellowstone National Park for a week. Nothing like dealing with a giant tick, getting to see the future with ben, and did I mention getting blasted into the future again, this time not by myself!

So it all started on a Saturday morning that looked to be like the rest of the other days only this time we thought things would be peaceful. But no those damn idiots the Forever Knights of looser-ville had to show up, unearth some highly advanced Alien tech that we just had to keep them from using and in the mist of the fight, Ben just had to go and accidently cut it on only for me to get zapped into the future again! Okay I know your wanting to know what happened and for me to just stop telling you and show you so here it is.

"BBBBEEEENNN" Gwen screamed out as she just jumped to avoid getting hit by a falling crate just as thig weird greenish blue light shot from a stupid silvery metal silvery cube with this blackish tentacle like hose hit her just she saw Ben and Grandpa disappear from her sight or should it be said her from their sight. Anyway as Gwen came to, she saw no one was around but did notice the tower not far from she was laying face first in mud. "Eww, great." Gwen said as she looked again at the building in the looming distance only to realize she seen and been there before. "No way." Gwen said as she began trekking to the building.

"When I get back Ben is in for it." Gwen said as she looked to see Excellerator, suddenly shift into a much older Ben. "Ben? Ben ten K?" Gwen muttered in disbelief as her eyes got hot with anger as she began marching never mind the two boys he was with. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!" Gwen shouted looking directly at him. "Just what the hell did you do to me!" Gwen said full of venom and attitude.

"Hearing his full name, Ben quickly looked at the source as his eye widened in disbelief. "Um, dad who is she and do you know her?" Ken Tennyson asked as his hands began reaching for the Omnitrix he had. The other boy, Devlin, looked as he began to change to a form the appeared strikingly to Kevin Eleven. "Stay your hands, yes, I know her and you both know her as well." Ben said as he glance to his so before changing and disappearing only to have minutes later Gwen back near them as he set her on her feet. "Boys, meet Gwen Tennyson, Ken this is your aunt, but what are you doing here in the future?" Ben said in a raspy voice from the form of Excellerator.

"What do you by that you're the one that shot me with the alien tech you jerk." Gwen said firmly pointing her finger directly into his face as she stepped forward to see Ben slightly off put. "That was years ago. I already apologized to you a million times." Ben said trying to calm her. "Look, we even moments after you disappeared destroyed the device and waited you were gone four whole days." Ben said before looking nervous, "Ken, go get your mother, and Delvin, can you go to the com room and call Gwendolyn.

Looking at Gwen and his dad in disbelief, Ken nodded and quickly went into the tower with Delvin right behind him. Ken knew the expression on his dad's face as he went and found his mother. "Mom, Dad, wants you outside, he said that Aunt Gwendolyn is hear, but all I'm seeing is a little girl my age." Ken said to her before hearing his Aunt's voice on the intercom. "Aunt Gwendolyn, I knew that girl outside couldn't be you." Ken said before she or Delvin could say anything. "Slow down Ken what's going on? What girl?" Gwendolyn asked before her eyes widened and she mouthed out a long OOHH!. "Ken, listen to me, the girl is me. Put Ben or your mother on." Gwendolyn said.

"I'm right here Gwendylon, when do you plan on getting back?" Kai said coming over, so you are out in space and your younger self is back here?" Kai said with a bit of girly giggle that she couldn't help but release. "Don't do anything to motherly to me please just keep my younger self safe till I get home to Earth, and I'll take myself back to the past." Gwendolyn said as she sighed and cut the communication.

Ben was walking in with Gwen as he told her everything that happened after their fight, unaware of the conversation as Kai came over. "Ben, can you get the guest room ready, and as for you Gwendolyn…." Kai said with some humor but firm only to get gut off by a fully pissed off Gwyn. "It's Gwen. Not Gwendolyn!" Gwen said looking at her with attitude and a sense of familiarity. Kai took a moment as she could tell Gwen's clothes as the tone struck her. "I don't care what your older self-asked of me, one this is my house, two your still a child, and three, Gwendolyn, I barely put up with the attitude of my husband, and your older self, I don't tolerate it from my sons and I will not tolerate it from you am I clear?" Kai said sternly locking eyes with Gwen.

Gwen found herself looking in a deadlock of the eyes as she rolled them slightly. "Fine whatever!" Gwen said not sure how far the boundary was going to let be. "Don't give me that! Now let's get you cleaned up and something that is cleaned." Kai said taking Gwen by the hand to the bathroom. "Ben, help!" Gwen snapped giving him an evil eye for this as she found herself being forcefully led elsewhere. "Um... Sorry Gwendo-...I mean Gwen, I um got some patrolling with Ken and Delvin to do." Ben said having finished setting the guest room up as he grabbed both boys and got out fast. "BEN!" Gwen yelled out sharply as she felt her wrist gripped tighter.

"Second warning Gwen change toe attitude or I will." Kai said in a stern motherly way to Gwen as she opened the bathroom and walked Gwen inside. "You undress and bath, I'll be right back with some old clothes I had saved from when I was a kid that is clean for you to wear." Kai said as she closed and locked the door behind her. Gwen stomped her foot and huffed as she saw just how muddy she was. "Okay I guess I can do a bath." Gwen said as she undressed and tossed her clothes into a pile before stepping awkwardly into the tub. Gwen soon had the water to a temperature she liked as she began scrubbing herself clean.

Moments later a knock came startling Gwen as she looked towards the door. "Who...Who is it?" Gwen said hesitantly. "It's me, Gwen," Kai said as she unlocked and entered holding a couple of her old clothes. Closing the door she saw near on the toilet. As she looked at Gwen's disregard for housekeeping. "What is that!" Gwen said bulking at the dress, shirt, and skirt, Kai brought. "It's two sets of clothes, since you're going to have to stay and wait for your older self to get here." Kai said as she glanced at Gwen. Gwen gave a look which if able would kill. "Like hell I'm going to wear any of those!" Gwen said firmly as she crossed her arms from the tub.

As soon as she heard the words and saw Gwen cross her arms that became the last straw with her attitude. Grabbing the towel she brought for Gwen to use, Kai opened it quietly before speak. "That is three." She told Gwen as she grabbed and hauled her out of the tub with ease. "Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Gwen demanded as she kicked Kai. "Something that was and obviously still needed to be done to the both of you!" Kai said with a sharp tone as she force the wet Gwen over the towel across her lap. Grabbing and pinning Gwen's right arm to the small of her back, Kai raised her hand slapped leaving a wet smacking sound as she did the first smack to Gwen's left butt cheek.

"OWW. What the hell's OWW *SMACK* Wrong OUCH *smack* with you!" Gwen said as several blows feel fast and rapidly across her wet butt. *SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!* "Oww, owe, out that hurts. Ouch ow." Gwen hollered out as she began shifting on her feet. Tears started to peak as she felt her continual strikes of Kai's palm.

"Am *smack* I *smack* starting *smack* to *smack* get *smack* through *smack* to *smack, smack, smack* you?" *smack, smack* Kai questioned in a sharp lectured tone. "Yess, please stop I won't give attitude anymore." The young Gwen pleaded as she felt more barrages of Kai's and across her butt. "Better but we got a long way still." Kai said as she continued pounding and drumming hard, frim, and mostly evenly while throwing a few fast slaps across Gwen's wet, blazing stinging, burning bright bold red ass.

Kai kept going in this form for nearly ten minutes before pausing as Gwen cried hard. Even her parents never spanked her like this. Part of her was very upset and humiliated as she wished it to stop, yet something began stirring as she found she enjoyed oddly the humiliation of the spanking. Gwen's face was tear streaked as she saw a brush pulled out and shown to her. "I'm going to give you twenty, they will be hard, your to count them and with each say I am a bad girl, can I please have another thank you for adjusting my attitude." Kai said firmly as she set the slotted wooden side against Gwen's ass. "Do I make myself clear Gwen?" Kai demanded after hearing no response only to give a pop fast and hard to Gwen.

"Owww, yes." Gwen said screaming out as she found herself really hating Ben's future wife. "Yes, what." Kai snapped back along with a pop from the brush causing Gwen to practically jump. "Yes, Mam." Gwen managed to say after catching her breath from screaming out. "Good I'm going to start." Kai said and promptly snapped the brush making Gwen's tight firm ass bounce a bit. "Owww. One I am a bad girl, can I please have another and thank you for correcting my attitude." Gwen cried out feeling dirty, embarrassed, and humiliated. "Yes you may." Kai said as she obliged the brush. Screaming out, Gwen eventually spoke as she felt two in rapid session. "three, four. Th..Th..Thank you for them both may I please have more to change my attitude." Gwen said though not in the manner that was meant. Kai and Gwen continued this till Gwen soon reached the twentieth. Letting the girl up, Kai looked Gwen in the eyes, "Finish your bath, then we'll get you dried and dressed." Kai said as Gwen still crying nodded and tenderly tried to rub her butt as she meekly stepped into the tub.

When Gwen finished she wore the dress and did simply as asked as she minded her words. She didn't want a repeat from Kai. Ben noticed Gwen's change and looked at Kai. "Did you…" Ben didn't even finish the sentence as she saw the look. Come night, as Delvin and Ken headed to their room, Ben led Gwen to hers as he tucked her in. "Sorry about what Kai did to you." Ben told her as Gwen snapped wide at the realization. Eventually Gwen managed to get to sleep laying on her stomach wit wasn't easy with her rear still lightly burning but mostly stinging and score.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben 10 - The Gwen Chronicles Ch2

By, ShadowfireRynn. (refusing to put real name)

 _Notice: I don't own any rights to the characters used all ideas found in text are original even if using actual devices and features from the series!_

Groaning with subtle stirring, Gwen, hugged the pillow she was using as she laid uncomfortable on her side. Sleep did not really come easy for her as she suddenly jarred awake and sat up with near panic. Looking around Gwen's eyes widen as she sat up and winced in pain while looking around the room she was in the cool soft cream yellow walls on concrete floor the oak dressers and even the bed she was on. Gwen hoped the nightmare of yesterday was a dream but she knew the truth it happened. Stiffly with some uncomfortably, Gwen got up and walked around. Tenderly she reached and rubbed her sensitive butt before opening the door. Taking a deep breath and sighing, Gwen nervously opened the door as she stepped out and headed to where the bathroom was at.

Gwen noticed the place was rather quite as she knocked on the door before opening and peeking. Seeing no one was in, Gwen opened the door and entered. After using the toilet, flushing and washing her hands, Gwen wondered what was going on as she soon herd Kai's voice. Nervously she kept the door closed. "Ben, I don't care that you have Ken and Devlin with you, what I do care about it the hole that is in the east wall." Kai said sounding a bit mad. "What, no I …Fine I'll check in on her, but your…..Ben! You want to make it up with me then…No don't go cutting me off we will discuss this!" Kai said as she walked away still talking on the phone to Ben as she made her way towards the room they put Gwen in.

Hearing nothing Gwen walked out as she became curious to the hole that Kai spoke. "I still can't believe Ben married her." Gwen said after thinking back on all she did to Ben. "There you are!" Kai's voice said as she caused Gwen to stop in mid tracks. "I just came from your room to see you were not there." Kai said sounding sharp. Gwen turned quickly and faced the older Kai. "I went to the bathroom and just got out." Gwen said hoping to diffuse any issues with Kai. "That's fine but at least return to your room or find me." Kai said taking Gwen's hand. "Now let's get you dressed and something to eat." Kai said as Gwen found herself with not much she could say or do.

Leaving her room Gwen followed Kai as she listened to where everything was at as far as to where she could go to and what she was forbidden from. Knowing where the hole was, Gwen turned to Kai and spoke. "Is it alright if I could outside and look around?" Gwen said hoping she could give slip to see for herself. Looking at Gwen, Kai sighed. "I suppose, but stay near the tower, and on the west side." Kai said letting go and letting Gwen do what she wanted. Kai didn't mind that as she had some tasks of her own to get to. Gwen took this as a sign of liberty as she headed quickly outside. Upon walking around she could see the west side had a somewhat play area park feel with ramps, and other things to exercise, train, and play on, however that wasn't to what Gwen wanted.

Noticing the cameras Gwen feinted her playing as she timed the rotating. Once she figured it out, Gwen made herself look like she was hot and getting tired as she moved toward the building and began dodging the cameras. Walking around the tower, Gwen saw the hole as she carefully climbed up to it and went wide eye as she looked in. Seeing the damage and the tech, Gwen carefully walked around unsure of what was what. "Just what all happened here?" Gwen asked outloud to no one as she noticed some stone fragments with lines that were a shade of grey. "No way," Gwen said in disbelief as she knew the stone creatures looked to be Charmcaster's handiwork.

Gwen looked around as she saw some machines that seemed to function somehow. Just what is this?" Gwen said as she looked at the massive object to the center of the room as a voice came out from what seemed nowhere. "I believe this is off-limits to you Gwen." The older Ben said in a deep tone as he shifted from an alien form Gwen never saw before. Jumping Gwen turned and looked at Ben. "What happened here?" Gwen said firmly as she looked at Ben. "And what is this?" Gwen asked as she pointed her hand to the big machine.

"That would be level 18 technology, an Advanced Null Void Portal." Ben said somewhat in stern voice, And as to what happened the current Negative Ten Happened. However there are only four left, but I haven't found them yet." Bed said taking Gwen's hand. "Now as for you young lady you're not to be here! I'll let it slide if you leave now." Ben told her with what sounded ominous. Getting nervous, Gwen swallowed and quickly left as she began moving away after Ben let her go. Watching Gwen leave and the door closed a young woman shed the disguise. "Now I can free my team." The woman said as she admitted to herself she was surprised and felt lucky to be able to destroy her main arch-nemesis Gwendolyn Tennyson once and for all.

Gwen proceeded up to the main entrance only after getting lost and back tracking a bit. She found it interesting her hand allowed her to move about the place without restrictions as she figured that was more for her older self then current stat. Gwen hoped to avoid trouble especially with Kai as she slipped to the main halls only to bump into Ben whom seemed surprised. "Gwen. What were you doing down there?" Ben asked as this struck Gwen odd. "What do you mean? You told me just a bit ago down near the hole the negative ten attacked this place." Gwen said being honest to her cousin while very confused. "I did no such thing." Ben said as his eye widened. Grabbing Gwen, Ben headed to the control room as she began checking cameras and played back the audio video recording. "Charmcaster." Ben then looked to Gwen. "Get to your room, we'll discuss this later as Ben activated a code red alarm system.

"Hey you can't treat me like a…" Gwen started to say as she quicken her tone with attitude. "Like a child, of course I can, because you are one!" Ben said as he pointed toward the room she was staying. "That's not fair. " Gwen said getting angry. "Neither is going where you were told not to." Ben said before taking off. Gwen huffed and stomped off to her room just as Kenny and Devlin came in. "Boys see to it she doesn't leave her room and protect Gwen." Ben shouted out as Gwen gave a more irritated annoyed look.

Several hours passed as Gwen found herself talking with Ken and Devlin more as they grew bored. "So what is this Negative 10 like?" Gen asked it seemed to unnerve them when she asked that. "They are powerful, and difficult." Ken said sounding score as though he wanted to change the subject. "Um, Aunt Gwendylon." Ken said very awkwardly as he told to her still finding it difficult to believe that the girl in he was to protect was in fact the woman he called aunt. "Just call me Gwen, and what." Gwen said sounding disappointed at the lack of information as she looked at him. "Um, okay, Gwen, what was my dad like when he was our age." Ken said not trying to sound awkward or imply anything with it.

"He is just as he is now for most part." Gwen said in a huff as she nearly jumped seeing the door open and a roughed upped Ben entered. "Boys, go help Grandpa and Tini out, while I have words with Gwen. " Ben said as he came forward and looked directly at Gwen. Gwen watched them leave and the door closed as he heard Ben speak. "I'm glad you told me the truth, however, I have half a mind to spank you for putting yourself in danger and going where you were not supposed to, but I think instead you'll just remain in here with no dinner tonight." Ben said as he sat down. "I'll let you go use bathroom and get ready for ben, but leave the room afterwards, and either Kai or myself if not both will tan your rear end." Ben warned as he then got up and walked outside.

Frustrated Gwen huffed and slammed her fist on the bed as she threw the pillow in anger before grabbing a change of clothes and the towel then headed to the bathroom. Gwen saw hating the future more so Ben and Kai. After her bath and reading herself. Gwen before going to her room looked at Ben. "Ben, at least tell me how much longer my older self should be!" Gwen said missing her time. "From what I spoke with Gwendolyn a bit ago, she should be here mid-day tomorrow." Ben said escorting Gwen to her room and closing the door. Gwen not really tired decided she might as well look around and learn the room she was staying in as she soon noticed pictures of a older girl that appeared similar and even a picture of her older self she knew of. "I'm in my own room?" Gwen said in realization as she then decided to look about to see if she could learn anything about herself form the future self beyond what she was already told.


End file.
